A Selfish Desire
by LostGhost12
Summary: She had a desire. A selfish one. But humans were naturally selfish, weren't they? But she didn't expect it to be fulfilled. So when he came, calling himself a Servant and said they were fighting in a war for a wish, yeah, she wasn't expecting that.
1. Chapter 1

**A Selfish Desire: Chapter One**

**Summary: She had a desire. A selfish one. But humans were naturally selfish, weren't they? But she didn't expect it to be fulfilled. So when he came, calling himself a Servant and said they were fighting in a war for a wish, yeah, she wasn't expecting that.**

Edit: ChaosVector found some plot holes that I had to fix. So new version. If there's more plot holes feel free to review and tell me about them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyokin or Fate Stay Night. These anime/manga belong to their respective owners.

"Hello" Normal humans talking

_"He's weird"_ Normal humans thinking

**"Roar!"** Titans roaring/People speaking through loudspeakers etc

**_"Rho Aias!"_** Noble Phantasm activation

The mission was going way too smoothly, Petra bitterly reflected as the Female Titan came hurtling towards them, fury in her eyes.

(The Female Titan is a 14m class Titan. Her body mostly consists of exposed muscle, with limited amounts of skin covering her body. Her face was laden with muscle lining, particularly her cheeks, giving her the ability to stretch her mouth quite wide. Overall, she was quite scary compared to normal Titans, which are scary, yes. But not scary like the Female Titan is.)

She inwardly panicked but steeled herself, knowing she would have to fight her to accomplish her mission: protecting Eren.

"Let me fight her!" Eren roared at Eld as he prepared to bite his hand to transform into a Titan.

"No." Eld stated with remarkable authority, "you will head to HQ. We will take care of the Titan."

Petra watched as Eren stayed still for a moment, shadows covering his face and hands shaking.

_"It would do no good if we have to hold Eren back while we fight the Titan. She already is a formidable opponent. We have to convince Eren somehow."_ Petra thought as she prepared to speak and if necessary, incapacitate him.

"Fine." Eren sighed as he turned around and hooked onto a tree. "Don't get yourselves killed."

"We won't." Eld smiled as Eren hurtled away at great speeds. "We can't fail now."

Eld then turned to Petra and Oluo. "Alright. You guys will hit her eyes, blinding her. I'll attack her arms until I can reach her neck. Let's go."

"Alright." Petra and Oluo chorused as they flung themselves towards the Female Titan, replaceable swords at the ready. Eld then smirked and did the same, flying towards her arms.

The Female Titan roared as she tried to swat Petra out of the sky, but she was simply too fast and had momentum on her side as she zoomed past the Titan's hand and hooked onto her left eye, blinding her and causing a crimson liquid to spurt out. While this was happening, Oluo took advantage of Petra's distraction and hooked onto the Female Titan's other eye, blinding her as well.

**"RAAAAAAGH!"** The Female Titan screeched in pain as Petra and Oluo swung to a safer spot as the Female Titan clutched her eye.

"Now!" Petra yelled as Eld hooked up to her shoulder and prepared to swing to the nape of her neck when the Female Titan turned and cut Eld in two in her mouth!

"No way!" Eren watched, mouth agape as the Female Titan rushed toward Petra, trying to swat her once again.

"The Female Titan is prioritising healing an eye so she can recover her eyesight faster! Shit!" Petra swore as she hooked to another tree, sliding across the ground as she prepared to hook to the nape of the neck.

But alas, the Female Titan turned and simply kicked Petra out of the way into a tree. CRACK! The sound of bones breaking was heard as Petra realised she was about to die. As the seconds passed, Petra looked down and saw the strange symbol etched on her hand, seemingly impossible to wipe away. Even Levi with his clean freak attitude couldn't wash it away.

_"I guess this is it."_ Petra thought with a rueful smile as she lay bleeding out on the cold hard ground leaning against a tree. _"I never got to confess to Haichou, I never got to date him, I never got to apologise to Oluo for being rude to him. I guess there is nothing left to do but die. I don't want to die. I want to live! But what can I do? I'm just one soldier against the Titans.."_

But as Petra laid against the tree, a bright light shone, blinding her momentarily, distracting the Female Titan and Oluo.

"What is that!" Oluo yelled as he stood still, distracted by the light.

The Female Titan then grinned maniacally and raised her leg to crush Oluo underneath..

"Watch out!" Eren yelled as Oluo looked up in horror as the foot came hurtling down towards him..

**_"Rho Aias!"_**

However, the foot was stopped by a giant shield, taking the form of a pink flower with four petals. The Female Titan gritted her teeth and continued pushing down, creating shockwaves of energy as the shield started to falter; the petals slowly starting to fall as the shield repelled the Female Titan's attack. Finally, the flower exploded sending the Female Titan flying back as dust started to fall around, momentarily covering the Female Titan from the Special Operations Squad.

"What... What was that?" Oluo mumbled in awe as the dust dissipated to form a figure. A person whom the Special Operations Squad would never forget. He was tall, with short messy auburn hair. He had piercing golden brown eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul. In his hands were two falchions, one black and one white, seemingly radiating authority.

"Great." The figure complained as he gazed on Petra's broken figure, more specifically, her hand. "My Master's nearly dead and there's a Monstrous Beast that could break Rho Aias. Even though it's the four petal version. Oh well." He shook his head and walked towards Petra.

"What are you doing!" Oluo yelled as he drew closer. "We have to retreat while we still can!"

The figure then turned to Oluo, a look of confusion on his face. "Oh. I didn't notice you there. Well, Master's going to bleed out very soon and I have to fix it. It would be easier if Saber was here. Oh well. I can't rely on her for everything." He muttered as he kneeled beside Petra, his pants being soaked with Petra's blood.

**_"Avalon."_** The figure stated with finality as a sheathe rose from his body with golden light. No, it wouldn't be right to call it just a sheathe. It was exquisite, made with gold and decorated with blue enamel. He placed it next to Petra as it glowed softly.

"Unfortunately, Avalon needs my physical contact for it to heal Master. Oh well. Can you distract the Monstrous Beast long enough for Master's condition to stabilise?" The man sighed as he turned to Oluo.

"Umm..." Oluo started, fear visibly etched on his face as he looked at the Female Titan approaching.

"No, he can't." A cold voice cut through Oluo's fear as two figures dropped down. The first was the speaker, short, with short straight black hair styled in an undercut with sharp, piercing grey eyes. The other was obviously Oriental in origin, with chin length black hair and a cold look on her face. They wore the same outfit as Petra, Eld, Oluo and Eren, except the Oriental had a dark red scarf around her neck. "But I can."

**Author's Note: So I have no idea how well this is going to go but we'll see. It revolves around the premise of Petra summoning a Servant with the desire to not die and the Grail thinks it's a wish so a Servant is summoned. Which one? It's kinda obvious. But if it this story seems to be good enough I'll continue. If not suggest improvements and I'll fix things up. Also, it might be kind of short but this is meant to be the prologue. Next chapter should be at least twice the length of this one. And thanks to ChaosVector for pointing out that Avalon needs physical contact for the healing to work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Selfish Desire: Chapter Two**

**Summary: She had a desire. A selfish one. But humans were naturally selfish, weren't they? But she didn't expect it to be fulfilled. So when he came, calling himself a Servant and said they were fighting in a war for a wish, yeah, she wasn't expecting that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyokin/Attack on Titan or Fate Stay Night. These belong to their respective owners.

"Hello" Normal humans talking

_"He's weird"_ Normal humans thinking

**"Roar!"** Titans roaring/People speaking through loudspeakers etc

**_"Rho Aias!"_** Noble Phantasm activation

The few seconds of silence was unbearable, in Oluo's opinion. The Female Titan was rushing towards them, yes, but he hardly heard her. All he could focus on was Heichou confronting the stranger.

"Who the hell are you!" Levi demanded as he stepped forward, aggression clear in his eyes. The Oriental placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off, looking at the impassive man.

"I am Servant Archer." The man stated. "My goal is to protect my Master, who is bleeding out and will die soon if I do not heal her."

That much was true, Oluo admitted. Petra was bleeding quite heavily but the strange sheathe the man had conjured up had started to lessen the bleeding, much to Oluo's surprise.

"And anyway," the man continued, staring past Oluo. "You should really be focusing on the Monstrous Beast that's going to get close right about now."

As soon as he said that, the confrontation was off. An unspoken agreement was shared between Levi and Archer.

_"We will talk about this later."_ Levi thought as he quickly hooked from tree to tree, much faster than Petra did. He then quickly hooked onto her face and flew past, spinning his two blades, striking the Female Titan in the eyes.

**"RAAARGH!"** The Titan screamed as she tried to focus the regeneration on one eye. Immediately, she started flailing wildly, hoping one hit would land.

But alas, Levi was given the title of Humanity's Strongest Soldier for a reason, and he quickly reacted, hooking back to the tree on which Petra was leaning on.

"You seem to be strong," Archer noted as he continued laying his hands on Petra, the glowing light still enveloping her body. "Though I'm surprised the others have not interfered."

Oluo turned to Archer: "the Titan made it personal when she killed one of his squad. This is a matter of pride for him. He would be in a bigger rage though if you didn't get here.." He murmured as he continued to watch Levi's one sided fight against the Female Titan.

"You're too slow," Levi mocked as he flew past the Female Titan's blow once again and latched onto the nape of the neck. "It's time to end this."

With that, he sped towards the nape of the neck, blades glinting, ready to strike the Titan right at her weak spot. But unbeknownst to Levi, the Titan grinned.

"Why is she grinning? Haichou is going to finish her!" Oluo questioned as Levi sped closer and closer to her.

Then, Archer, who was still healing Petra looked up, shock in his eyes. "Shit!" He swore as he saw the nape changing slightly, crystallising.. "Captain Shorty! The Beast is crystallising her neck!" He warned but it was too late.

The blades instantly shattered against the crystal and Levi was sent flying back, only to be caught by the Female Titan with a triumphant look on her eyes.

"Shit!" Oluo swore as he latched onto a tree, hoping to save Levi.

However, Archer stood up as the glow started to fade.

"Why are you doing that!? Keep healing Petra! Don't make Haichou's sacrifice in vain!" Oluo screamed at him as he collapsed, despair finally getting to him.

"She's out of critical condition. Her wounds have not fully healed but she will last a few hours without me. I am a Servant whose goal is to protect their Master, whether it be physical dangers like dying or emotional dangers like Captain Shorty dying. Master must be close to him if he would go into a bigger rage if she died." Archer stated with finality as the two falchions appeared in his hands once again. Also, he picked up the sheathe and placed it on his chest, absorbing it into his body.

_"Captain Shorty is too far for me to get there by conventional means and hit the Monstrous Beast. I guess I could throw Kanshou and Bakuya but the Beast might see it and crunch Shorty in her hand. Maybe Hrunting. Yeah. It travels at Mach 10 speeds so getting to the eyes before she can react should be a cinch. And if she does, it should provide Shorty a distraction as a bullet is much more attention grabbing than a sword."_ Archer thought as the two falchions disintegrated into thin air.

"What are you.." Oluo mumbled in awe as Archer closed his eyes, preparing himself. "Get Master out. Now." Archer ordered as Oluo hastily nodded and gently picked up Petra and ran away. Soon after, the Oriental nodded and hooked away.

"I... am the bone of my sword. Trace on!" Archer incanted as a simple black bow simply appeared in his hand. Also, in the bow, ready to be fired was a black arrow. Not any arrow. This one radiated authority, just like the falchions did, but at a much greater intensity. It was notched comfortably in the bowstring and was ready to be released, ready to destroy the target.

**_"Hrunting!"_** Archer yelled as the black arrow, no, now a crimson bullet sped towards the Female Titan at Mach 10, impossible for any normal bow and arrow to accomplish.

The crimson bullet was the Noble Phantasm: Hrunting. The sword used by Beowulf to slay Grendel's mother, in the poem Beowulf. As a sword, it was a pitch black weapon with deadly edges protruding around the core. But as an arrow, it was so much deadlier. Capable of Mach 10 speeds, it would relentlessly pursue the target until it was struck, even after it being parried, dodged or blocked.

The Female Titan turned, shocked at what this seeming human managed to accomplish. And that was enough for Levi to stab the Titan's hand, causing her grip to loosen which allowed for his escape.

"Shit! I knew that bastard was a traitor! I knew it!" Levi swore as the bullet went straight for the Female Titan's eyes. "I can't dodge that! The explosion will definitely get me in the radius as well!"

However, realising his folly, Archer dematerialised the bullet leaving a very shocked Titan and Levi behind.

"Now that Shorty won't get in the way," Archer muttered as the two falchions appeared in his hands once more. This time, they were going to get some action.

These two blades were known as Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, or Kanshou and Bakuya. They were crafted by a blacksmith called Gan Jiang of Wu during the Spring and Autumn Period of China. Gan Jiang was ordered to forge the imperial sword and did not know what to do. Seeing this, his wife threw herself into the forge to help the blades reach the realm of the Gods. And so, the blades were now 'married' blades. They attract each other like magnets and will return to their wielder, even after being lost. They were made for the sake of crafting, without vanity, without the desire to fight nor the desire to be famous or accomplish great deeds.

Despite all of this, these two falchions served Archer's intention perfectly at this moment.

Archer sped across the ground, as fast as the Three Dimensional Manoeuvre Gear could let a human, and he wasn't even using it! Captain Levi wasn't easily shocked but this shook him down to his core.

_"If he could train himself to become that fast, if we had someone like that, could less casualties happen when Wall Maria fell?"_ Levi questioned himself as the archer jumped, reaching eye level with the nape.

"Hah!" Archer yelled as Kanshou was thrown, hurtling towards the nape of the neck. A second later, Bakuya was thrown over the head.

Quickly reacting, the Female Titan spun round, taking Kanshou to her face, causing her to stumble back in pain. However, Bakuya spun back, striking the Female Titan right in the nape.

**"GRAAAH!"** The Female Titan screamed as she fell, creating a massive cloud of dust, obscuring Archer and Levi's vision.

However, at the corner of his eye, Levi could see a figure hooking onto a tree, using the smoke as a distraction to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Levi yelled as he sped towards her, catching up slowly and surely. Even with the head start, Levi is known to be the best with Three Dimensional Manoeuvre Gear so you can't escape that easily.

Archer smirked as he was left alone, in this clearing that has just experienced true battle.

"Now that's out of the way, let's go see how my Master is doing." And the only evidence he was there was the dust that slowly fell to the ground from his wake.

**SCENE BREAK**

"You're the one who saved my life, right?" Petra asked to the cloaked man sitting next to her on the bedside.

"Of course. After all, you are my Master and I must protect you from all dangers." The archer replied as he glanced out the window. The view was beautiful, he mused, even with the Titans ruining the picture.

"Wait, what do you mean I am your Master?" Petra asked suddenly, causing the archer to turn towards her. "And what is this mark I have on my hand? We couldn't wash it off, even with Levi's best cleaning liquid!"

Archer just smirked as he gazed at Petra with his intense eyes. Petra withdrew, slightly startled at his intensity.

"That is proof that you are my Master. Those are your Command Seals."

**SCENE BREAK**

"Alright, you're going to spill your secrets,and I'm going to make you do it, no matter if you like or not!" Levi snapped at a chained figure in the middle of the room, unmoving.

The chained figure is Annie Leonhart, her feet and arms are completely chained, allowing her to make no movement. In addition, she was provided with fresh plain clothes to stop any potential weapons in her clothing being smuggled in. Also, all accessories were taken off, including her ring, which was found to have a small blade hidden within.

Annie stayed silent, unmoving. It was like she wasn't even awake or even alive. Levi then snarled and walked towards her threateningly.

"I have full permission to interrogate you to make you spill. It doesn't matter what I do. I could chop off your legs. I could cut your eyes out. And no one would care. Now, are you going to answer me or what!" Levi snapped at her, fury clearly evident in his eyes.

"..." was his only response.

"Alright then," Levi smirked as he drew a blade. "You chose the hard way."

**SCENE BREAK**

"Anything you don't get?" Archer asked Petra as she lay on the bed, contemplating on the information she was just given.

"I really don't believe you, but based on what Oluo told me, I guess you're telling the truth, because you can do all that crazy stuff." Petra mused as she sat up on her bed.

"I am a Servant." Archer pointed out, "and we are all powerful figures of legend. If you think Hrunting was special, just wait until you see him use it. His technique is a lot better than mine."

"I shudder to see how anyone could get any better than an arrow that travels at Mach 10." Petra stated dryly as the door to the outside world opened.

"You heard of knocking?" Archer muttered as he gazed at the figure who opened the door. He didn't like him one bit. He had an imposing figure, with shaggy brown hair, a moustache and a beard. But the look in his eyes is what made Archer dislike him the most.

_"Those eyes.. Those are the eyes of a coward who abandons others to save himself."_ Archer thought as the man spoke with a smirk.

"You are... Archer, correct?" The man started with an arrogant tone. He didn't wait for a response. "I am Captain Kitts Verman of the Garrison. And we, along with the Military Police and the Scouting Legion would like to see you in court now."

**Author's Note: Please note that this was finished at 6pm WST, less than a day after A Selfish Desire was published. And apparently it is popular. Thanks to the reviewers: Skelo and ChaosVector and all who have viewed or followed/favourited. So apparently this was generally well received in my opinion. And please point out any plot holes, flaws or grammar/spelling mistakes. The next update will be within the week. Definitely not as fast as this one.**


End file.
